Because of You
by Your-Nuclear-Holocaust
Summary: "He watched as his eyes widened in the mirror, his cheeks and nose darkening further. Grayson couldn't have meant it like that, could he?" Dick/Damian, crossdressing, low T


The wig was beginning to itch, but that was the last thing on the young boy's mind. His bare arms were crossed acrossed the fine stained white silk top. -_Stained thanks to Grayson_- But he didn't _honestly_ care about that. It was a nice gown though, probably expensive, and it was all completely Grayson's fault that it was now most likely ruined. Perhaps Pennyworth could salvage it, but he wasn't a miracle worker and there was no-

"Soooo…you still mad at me?"

There was an underlining hope lingering in Batman's voice as the white lenses in the cowl shifted letting his boy wonder now he was glancing at him. He had been casting him such odd glances the whole night. The young teen would never admit it, but it was starting to make an uncomfortable churning cause his stomach to tighten.

"Tt, what gave you that idea?" The boy closed his eyes then, not wanting to see the white orbs staring at him, and began to pick at the glue of the false eyelashes.

"I'm sorry ok? I mean, I know it all went south-"

"I was held at gun point by a filthy man child without a form of self preservation."

"But Red got there in time to-"

"I still don't know why he couldn't have done it. He's used to that type of attention."

"Save the day so there's really no worry. And what's that supposed to mean?"

The boy snorted, an indignant sound, but he couldn't help it. It was that or either laugh straight in his mentor's face. Bare tan legs were pulled to his chest as he wiggled his feet free of his wooden platforms. Wearing those for three hours really made him pity the women that had to wear then regularly.

"Are you telling me that you haven't noticed his strange attachment to the speedster and the clone?"

A Pause.

" Ewwwwww! Robin, don't even joke like that."

"Who said I was joking? He hangs off the clone's every word, and if you haven't seen how the speedster is the _only_ one he lets hug him these days you're blind and even more challenged then I thought you were."

Silence settled between the dynamic duo and the young teen couldn't help but audibly sigh in complete and utter relief. Cobalt eyes glanced at the older male, surprised to see him looking down right disgusted. Interesting, had he really not noticed? The teen shrugged a shoulder to himself before resting his chin on his knees and folded wrists.

Before the boy even knew it the Batmobile door opened, almost sending him to the cold concrete and steel below, is it wasn't for the strong Kevlar plated arms that caught him.

"Dang, I really did wear you down didn't I?"

"Don't be naïve Grayson, you'd never be able to do such a thing."

God damn it that _smile_. Grayson must have pulled the cowl down, -_obviously, don't be stupid now_-, when they had arrived in the familiar dim lit cave. Affection was clear in that smile, his pale blue eyes scanning him in that overly concerned mother hen way they always did. Robin pulled himself from his mentor's grasp, flattening his palms against his stomach and sliding them down to flatten the wrinkled silk.

The older man shook his head slightly as he closed the door to the car. He knelt down and took hold of Robin's hands, forcing them from his death grip on the grown. -_There was just so much blood_-

"I am so sorry for tonight Damian." Larger gloved hands squeezed his protectively. "I lost my focus and because of that I put you in harms way and I'm so sorry."

Damian reached up and rubbed at his left eye. It was the glue, it itched. A scowl covered his features at the gray eye shadow that smeared acrossed his fingers.

"It's not like you." A curious expression crossed the older man's face and the young teen sighed. "You're an idiot Grayson, but you've never messed up that bad."

Pained guilt flashed in his marvelous blue eyes before lowering to look at the grip he had on the smaller boy's hands. He gently let a thumb caress the back of a tan hand.

"I was distracted."

"Obviously." Hands were yanked out of a tight grip. Damian crossed his arm's over his chest in a sign of defiance, but he didn't retreat. He wanted to know _why_. So when the man sighed and sat back on his heels the young teen tensed his shoulders and waited.

And waited.

"You know why I couldn't ask Tim to do this."

"Not really."

"Tim does make a damn fine woman, but it's just that, he's matured. You read the case files Gordan gave us, and Tim can't really pass for a girl between the ages of ten and fourteen of Mediterranean descent."

"That's not answering my question."

Another sigh, and this time when Kevlar covered hands reached out they took the boy's bare arms and rubbed them gently. Pale blue eyes grew intense causing the boy to tense slightly.

"I was distracted."

A repeated statement and despite the humorless tone it only proved to light a fire in the young Robin's stomach. He slapped at the grip that held his firmly, turning on his heels, and starting for the stairs.

"If you're not going to tell me then I'm going to bed."

He wasn't honestly surprised when the man behind him matched his pace perfectly. He had grown a few inches since he was ten, but at thirteen he hadn't entirely hit his growth spurt yet. He was surprised however when Kevlar hands grabbed his narrow wrist and forced him to spin, forced him to stare directly at a very uncharacteristically stern Grayson. He was surprised when the firm grip constricted and drew him from the stairs and towards the lockers that held their civilian clothes tucked neatly in them. He was surprised when the elder male swung his locker open with a loud clang that made the boy jump, only to reveal a full length mirror. He was surprised when the circus raised man held him in front of said mirror.

"Tell me what you see."

Cobalt eyes stared back at him, his own. The reflection wore a shocked expression, his tan cheeks flushed a darker hue. If the rouge or the exertion of the night was the cause he was not entirely sure. Pale gray power covered the boy's eyelids, bringing out the sleet colour of his eyes where a dim rosy pink painted his lips. Dark brown curls hung limply, concealing the left side of his face. He had tried to convince Grayson to let him go without the wig, or at least a shorter and more appreciate cut, but the ex-acrobat had insisted on the one that hung in those ghastly curls to just past his shoulder blades. The white silk of the Chinese gown darkened his features, deepening his skin colour. It was buttoned high to his jaw, the string fastening it closed at an angle acrossed his chest an extravagant gold. Gold thread spread acrossed his right hip, circling and swirling into an intricate vine like pattern to cover that side of his stomach. The dress cut off rather short for his taste, exposing his knees and unfortunately hairless legs. The gown was sleeveless, a regrettable fact since the gloomy January night had been rather chilly and with his legs already on display he could have used the extra fabric for sheer warmth.

"What kind of-"

"Tell me what you see."

The grip on his wrist had released, but the intensity of the older man's voice made a frown crease at the boy's face. So the boy sighed, his shoulders slumping, before answering the man.

"I see myself, what's your point?"

He didn't turn to look at the man that stood behind him, he simply kept a lazy glare planted on the reflection that stood awkwardly next to his own. Grayson had lost almost all of the authority he had held only moments before. Now deflated he smiled almost impishly.

"I was distracted."

He turned and was gone before the statement had time to settle in, leaving nothing but the sound of ruffling fabric. Moments passed, moments where the boy was left alone, cold and angry, before the statement _really_ sunk in. He watched as his eyes widened in the mirror, his cheeks and nose darkening further. Grayson couldn't have meant it like that, could he? Suddenly the awkward stares and sideways glances he had been receiving not only when he was getting ready and fighting with Drake over make-up, but also during the museum opening when they weren't even supposed to know each other all made sense.

Suddenly, he didn't entirely blame Grayson for the destruction of a very nice gown.

* * *

><p><strong>I made a dress in my brain and now I want it so I can pretend to be a girl.<br>**

**Prompt was; "The first time Dick convinces (or tries to convince) Damian to dress up as a girl to go undercover."**


End file.
